


In a Week

by genevievedarcygranger



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bisexual Male Character, Body Modification, Bottom Eddie Brock, Brief After-Care, Drama, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, French Kissing, Hozier References, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Other, Over Eating, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Song: In A Week (Hozier), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Title from a Hozier Song, Tongue Fucking, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Vore, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, Xenophilia, binge-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Eddie had never known hunger like he did with Venom, just as he has never known satisfaction either. Life after Venom will never be the same.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 14
Kudos: 494
Collections: Veddie





	In a Week

_"A thousand teeth,_

_Yours among them, I know._

_Our hungers appeased,_

_Our heartbeats becoming slow."_

\- _"In a Week," Hozier_

* * *

Eddie had never known hunger like he did with Venom.

That was his first clue that Venom wasn't really gone. The symbiote was just dormant, biding his time and building his strength, twined around some double helix strand of Eddie's DNA in wait. The hunger Eddie felt that first week where he mourned Venom was insatiable.

At first, Eddie thought that his hunger was all in his head, some kind of psychosomatic symptom where he attempted to emulate Venom's presence somehow. It was almost like a break-up, and in a way, it was. His life was better with Venom, except for everyone trying to kill him and the threat of world-domination. But with Venom, Eddie felt like he was a better person, not a loser or a piece of shit. Eddie felt powerful with Venom, loved, needed. His loss was felt keenly.

But the hunger was felt more. Eddie knew that after Annie was gone, he had stuffed his face with pizza and chocolate ice cream like he did in his college days, packing on a little bit over fifteen pounds. Once his wallet started to strain, though, from his frequent visits to bars for the greasy onion rings and sudsy beers and from his new habit of grabbing Chinese take-out rather than cooking, Eddie had had to cut down severely and revert back to frozen foods, things that can be microwaved and shoved in the oven.

In the absence of Venom, he was right back to those old habits. It was bad. He couldn't walk down the street without following his nose right to a garbage can where someone tossed their half-eaten burger. He wished the meat was a little raw, but he still packed it in his maw without considering how disgusting that was. Once he saw a rat perched on the rim of a dumpster, back to the harshness of the street light. Eddie's stomach practically roared at him to dive for the rodent, to clench his jaw around the skull until it shattered in his mouth like a wet walnut. Eddie ran away to his apartment.

He should have been scared, but Eddie didn't have enough self-preservation in him to think like that anymore. Instead, he was comforted by his animalistic desires. With something like awe, Eddie kneeled on the dirty floor of his apartment with his arms wrapped around his middle. His fingers pressed and prodded at his flesh, searching for something, some sign. Eddie's forehead touched the floor, his breath fogging against the cheap, scratched laminate. Venom was alive. He was just inside of him somewhere.

Eddie's grief-laden fog of depression had a moment of clarity shine through. For the first time in a while – until he had worked together with Venom to survive, to fight – he felt hope. Fortified with determination, Eddie went to the grocery store and bought as much raw meat, chocolate, and junk food as he could. At the register, his card was flat-out denied, and then Eddie slowly put things back until the purchase could go through. Then, laden down with overstuffed plastic bags, he holed himself back up in his apartment again. His plan was to feast until he could hear Venom again.

For the first two days, Eddie took the time to cook. It reminded him of his date nights with Annie, something he tried not to dwell on. To drown out the blare of car horns on the street below and the general yelling and banging of apartment life from his neighbors, Eddie turned on some music. Nothing too loud that would upset Venom, but some jazz music that made Eddie think of the inside of a Books-a-Million. If Eddie wasn't cooking, he was eating, and for a while, he avoided sleeping, too, until he would wake up at odd times with a dirty fork on top of his chest or some saucy pasta spilled across his couch from where he dropped the plate.

By the third day, Eddie was starting to get desperate. Despite the frequency of his meals and the snacks in between, his stomach felt hollowed out, like a pumpkin whose sides were scraped clean. He hadn't even had to go to the bathroom for more than just to pee, but he knew he wasn't constipated. When he touched his stomach and pressed his palms down, he didn't feel any different. He could almost imagine that he could feel his ribs, but that part he knew was definitely in his head. The only cramps he felt were all the echoes of hunger pangs.

On the fourth day, Eddie stopped cooking his food. He didn't even bother with the wrappers anymore as his teeth cut through the plastic wrap like a hot knife through butter. He was beyond tasting, beyond the romance and art of savoring food. Eating was a compulsion, a necessity to survive. Sometimes he didn't even bother to chew, and since he had started crying now, afraid that he was alone again and he only imagined that Venom was there, swallowing was difficult. His throat was tight, his tongue so heavy like lead in his mouth, taste buds raw. There was a spot on the inside of his cheek from where he accidentally bit himself that refused to heal because he kept biting it, and his bottom lip was sensitive from when he got too eager trying to eat a Hot Pocket that spewed cheese on the first eager bite. His jaw was overworked and sore, and yet he was still so hungry.

Absently while eating, Eddie would think about this freshmen literature class in college. One of the assignments was to pick a Greek myth and track the origins of a word from it using the Oxford English Dictionary. Eddie had picked Tantalus. The word now flashed through his mind like a neon light.

_Tantalize: Torment or tease (someone) with the sight or promise of something that is unobtainable. Excite the senses or desires of (someone)._

Each time he mentally recited the definition, Eddie would groan around the mouthful of food. It was not a noise of satisfaction, but one of his frustration. He started crying so freely that he could taste the salt of his tears with every bite. Sometimes it was the only thing he could taste: salt.

When Eddie did sleep, it was not restful. It was out of exhaustion. He never made it too his bed, trapped somewhere in the tiny living room apartment, either sprawled on his shitty, stained sofa or collapse somewhere in a heap on the floor.

It was during his fitful slumber on the fifth day that Eddie was woken up. He sat up and looked around, unsure of what pulled him from his sleep. All of his dreams had been nonsensical so far, just a series of impressions, sounds and sights and smells. Eddie listened, sniffling softly to himself, unsure if it was his landlord or one of his neighbors that had gotten his attention. Eventually, though, he heard Venom. **_Eddie…hungry, Eddie._**

"Venom, you're here," Eddie croaked, pushing away his exhaustion. It felt like there was something light in his chest, like his heart had been replaced with a balloon. The feeling was completely at opposition with his stomach, which felt like it was stuffed full of rocks while at the same time being so empty. "Hey, buddy, little buddy. I've missed you."

 ** _Missed you?_** Eddie couldn't tell if Venom was questioning the sentiment and simply echoing the words or if he felt the same. **_Miss you._**

Smiling to himself, in a daze, Eddie rose to his knees and started searching through his garbage for any half-eaten candy bars. "Hey, buddy, you're hungry? Let's get something to eat, alright? What do you want? Whatever you want."

Something inside Eddie surged at the thought, thrumming through his veins as if he were immediately pumped full of chemicals. Saliva immediately welled up over his lips at the thought of sustenance, and he didn't even have the strength to do anything more than crawl to the kitchen. At his fridge, he nearly yanked the thing on top of him in his eagerness to crawl inside the freezer to find some frozen tater-tots. The coolness was just what his body needed, trying to reach homeostasis with Venom. Icy chunks of tasteless potato crunched between his teeth, but it couldn't drown out Venom's cry of victory.

**_FOOD. FOOD FOOD FOOD. YES, EDDIE. MORE. PLEASE MORE._ **

Coughing, small bits of food sprayed down the front of his shirt, and Eddie went to pull out the big guns. With shaking fingers, he pulled out the box of Drumsticks he had hidden in the back for a rainy day. Once Venom recognized that it was chocolate, he didn't give Eddie the time to try and open the box with his clumsy, ice-numbed fingertips. Instead, Eddie felt a set of teeth click down into place over his own. With teeth as sharp and pointed as icicles, he tore the cardboard apart. With a tongue that felt much thicker and longer than his own, he swallowed down a chocolate Drumstick whole, paper wrapping and all.

"Venom," Eddie had trouble speaking as he felt compelled to eat, Venom trying to take over his body but not yet having the power to do so. "Venom, slow down. We'll get a brain freeze."

 ** _Can't._** Venom sounded as if he being tortured, his voice garbled with pain. **_Too hungry. Need._**

But they did slow down, chomping on the ice cream instead of trying to swallow anymore of the Drumsticks whole. Vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup smeared around Eddie's cheeks in the scruff he had accumulated over the five or so days of his self-imposed isolation. The feeling was blessedly cool against his sweating skin, but also distractingly sweet and sticky.

As he collapsed with his back against the shut freezer door, he felt Venom finally emerge from himself, right over his heart. It was like splitting from his shadow as Venom took a loosely humanoid form and hover over his body. Eddie stared up into Venom's white eyes, seeing himself in the reflection, and he suddenly felt so warm, so complete. Even his stomach, seemingly bottomless, started to get that tight feeling again. He was almost full, but something was missing…

 ** _Eddie..._** A tongue lolled from Venom's gaping maw. His teeth were oversized, jutting up sharply from his deceptively soft and amorphous black flesh. They shined with his spit. **_I'm still hungry._**

"Me too, buddy," Eddie whispered. The brain freeze he had worried about before never came. "Tell me what you need. I can go get it for you."

Venom smiled at him, and he brought one of his hands up to Eddie's face. With movements too clumsy to be considered a gentle caress, Venom's hand wiped away the chocolate and ice cream that had accumulated around Eddie's mouth before that hand was shoved inside Venom's mouth with a wet plop. **_Need? Just need you._**

Eyes wide and round, Eddie stuttered, "Me? I thought, I thought we agreed no eating me?"

Venom's hand dripped out of his mouth from between his teeth before it reshaped itself again. **_Not that kind of hungry._** His tongue dragged across Eddie's jaw. A generous bit of saliva was left in its wake as the tongue flicked from one ear to the other on the journey over his mouth.

Again, Eddie should have been disgusted. He should have been afraid. But the shudder that traveled through his body was far from that. Instead of the beginning of a cold sweat dripping down his spine, a warmth started deep, deep inside of him before spreading like wildfire to his extremities. Smacking his lips together, Eddie savored the taste of Venom's saliva, which only tasted vaguely of chocolate. A blush bloomed in his cheeks, and his heartbeat tripped in excitement. "Yes," he found himself saying, thankfully not as eager or as squeaky as he thought he would be. "Yes, Venom."

 ** _Good._** Venom wrapped his hand around Eddie's throat, the pressure tight but not restricting his breathing. Still smiling, he slid his tongue from between his teeth and tapped it against Eddie's swollen lips. **_Open up for me, Eddie. Let me in._**

Eddie gasped. Before he could open his mouth all the way, Venom's thick tongue was already sliding inside, greedily swiping over every inch of his mouth. It felt like he was everywhere at once, tasting the bits of food caught in his teeth and sliding against his gums. Venom's tongue easily overpowered his own, enveloping it until Eddie gagged and tears once more welled up in his eyes.

But Venom didn't stop, pushing further down until he was a tickle at the bottom of his throat. The Drumsticks and tater-tots threatened to come back up but Venom wasn't giving them any room. In fact, Venom was only pushing them down deeper as he attempted to crawl inside Eddie's mouth. Then the hand around his throat was gone and the shadowy form in front of his body was gone, and then Eddie was staring up at his ceiling, mouth open, completely full.

Eddie had never known fullness until he met Venom.

"V-Venom?" He was able to say. He could breathe without difficulty, but he knew that Venom was not in the right place. Normally Venom settled himself on his skin, like another layer, or wove into the tissues of his muscles. But this time he could feel Venom coiled up in his gut, bubbling. "What's happening? What are you doing?"

After quickly shucking off his soiled shirt and tossing it away, Eddie looked down at himself. His stomach was distended with a noticeable curve to it just under his rib cage. When he focused his eyes on it, he could see that stomach was moving from whatever Venom was doing inside of him. The symbiote was definitely writhing around, making himself at home.

Then it was like someone popped a balloon in his stomach because he went back to being flat (or as flat as he was before since he was a little chubby), his skin no longer stretched taut. Venom had ascribed himself into his tissues again, and Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. He registered that he felt normal, or at least as normal as he was when he first bonded with Venom. His hunger was finally sated, but as he took stock of his body, he registered that his dick was half-hard in the confines of his jeans.

"Okay, what just happened Venom? Talk to me."

**_You were too full for I have planned. I made room._ **

Brow furrowed and frowning, Eddie finally climbed to his feet, using the kitchen island for support. He was no longer hungry, and he was not ready to eat again. "Made room? Made room for what?"

**_For me._ **

Suddenly, Eddie was pinned to the kitchen counter, his bare chest flat to the sticky surface still covered in all of his leftover cooking items. He was vaguely aware of some vegetable oil and flour, maybe even a broken egg yolk or two, but then his attention was definitely elsewhere as he felt Venom break off from his body again, using his black tentacles as restraints for his arms and legs rather than just puppeteering his body. Then his jeans were being tugged down his legs, his boxers with them.

"Venom," Eddie moaned, not at all surprised at where this was going since he thought that was what Venom originally intended.

 ** _Oh, Eddie,_** Venom simpered, **_You missed me. I missed you. We don't need anyone else. It's just us now. Ussss. Together._**

Feeling Venom's presence looming at his back, Eddie turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Venom caught him looking and used his tongue to wrap around his neck now, effectively holding him in place. Again, the tip of his tongue played around his mouth, flicking over his bottom lip teasingly. **_I am going to consume you, Eddie. Fill you up._**

Another shudder rippled through Eddie's body. His dick was sandwiched between his belly and the counter top, not getting the friction it wanted. He was only excited for what was to come.

"Please," he mumbled. "Please, fill me up. I don't wanna be without you."

A low growl reverberated through the air like the bass of a stereo system. **_You want me, Eddie?_**

"Need you, Venom."

 ** _Yessss._** One of Venom's tentacles prodded at Eddie's backside. The tentacles that were wrapped around his legs from knees to ankles forced Eddie to spread his legs open wider. **_Take me, Eddie. Take all of me._**

More tentacles appeared, spreading Eddie's cheeks, and then the thickest tentacle of them all was at his hole, swirling tight circles around the rim. Eddie tried to push back into it, but he could not move at all, completely at Venom's mercy. He moaned, but then the sound was muffled as Venom's tongue slipped inside his mouth again. Wrapping his lips around Venom's tongue, Eddie sucked him down until he was gagging, nearly chocking around him.

And then he felt when Venom slipped inside, tapered thin at the end of the tentacle but only getting wider the deeper he slipped inside of Eddie. Once he was fully seated, it was like Venom was only just hovering over his skin, the contact that Eddie craved so close but yet so far away. He could only feel Venom where he wanted him to, which was buried in his throat and his ass, and the thin tentacles with iron grips that had him restrained.

He had started to move, and stars bloomed underneath Eddie's eyelids like fireworks lighting up the night sky. His prostate was perfectly stimulated each time, just enough, but not enough to overstimulate him. All pain was good pain, the kind Eddie associated with sore muscles and a good sweat. With every pull out until just the tip of a tentacle was left in his hole or the tip of his tongue resting against his lips, it was like Eddie was being hollowed out. With every push inside until he was stuffed, Eddie was being carved out into the shape of Venom. He was no longer just Eddie. He was Venom. They were both Venom, together.

**_Perfect. So beautiful like this, Eddie. You belong to me._ **

Cock throbbing already, Venom's words put him over the edge with a groan around the tongue. His come sprayed against the countertop, making a sticky mess against his belly. Still, Venom did not slow down. He prolonged it, prodding at that spot until spots starting to swim in Eddie's vision. Tears poured down his face and his knees were buckling. If it weren't for Venom's tentacles, he would have collapsed like a rag doll. With the added stimulation, Eddie had another, smaller orgasm that felt like red hot fire ants were crawling over his skin, setting off a series of deep-seated shivers.

**_That's it. Come apart for me, Eddie._ **

Completely helpless to do otherwise, he did. Eddie didn't stop coming until it felt like his balls were entirely empty, drained dry. Once he sensed this through their connection, Venom stopped and pulled away. The abrupt emptiness made Eddie whine, but then Venom was pulling him into his arms and carrying him away to his bedroom. He was placed down on the bed, still naked, and then smothered by Venom's amorphous shape as he covered every bit of his exposed skin from the neck down. The weight grounded Eddie until his drumming heartbeat was back to its normal pace. The ache that had been there since Venom had been gone was absent. He felt complete again.

Eddie had never known peace like this until he met Venom.


End file.
